


Please don't take my sunshine away... Please.

by Pinxku



Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Consistent tags please, Consistent tags please!, Dream Angst, Dream Smp, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Dreams dad, Jschlatt is good, Minecraft, Minecraft but real life, Need more Dream angst, Pain, Post- Election Arc, Sad, Sickfic, Usage of real names, like once..., permanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Dream has caught the admin killer glitch that had mysteriously appeared on servers. It attacks the admin's code. Some survive. Others didn't.Schlatt is helpless to watch his son suffer. And he hates it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980448
Comments: 54
Kudos: 615





	Please don't take my sunshine away... Please.

Schlatt paced around the room helplessly. Praying, cursing, and begging for whatever Gods out there.

He didn't know what to do. 

For the last 6 hours, his actions have constructed of pacing around the room and holding his eldest son as he cried and whimpered softly. 

They didn't know what was happening. The unknown admin killer glitch has been appearing around servers. Attacking the admin's codes. Some survived others didn't.

Servers were being closed. The smaller operators and admins trying to protect their people as their strongest defenders succumbed.

Rumor had it was something to do with the Gods who gifted the admins their powers. 

Schlatt didn't care where it was coming from rather how to stop it. Dream. His oldest child. His little boy was suffering. And he could do nothing about it. He hated it.

Dream has collapsed in the middle of their meeting. It had been so sudden. One moment they were speaking and the next the masked man was falling. Small gasps of breaths as he clutched his head.

The horned man had immediately brought his son to Bad while Techno tried to keep the server up in his absence. The wars were put on momentary hold as enemies and friends had come to support their friends and family.

~~To say goodbye~~

Because nobody who died to the glitch came back. It was permanent death.

The idea of losing his son forever made tears blur his vision. No parent wanted to outlive their child. Quickly he made his way back to his son's side. Combing his fingers through the sweaty dirty blond hair.

Gods he wanted to scream, bargain, shout. ~~Cry~~ Punch something. Anything. But it wouldn't help. It would just scare his already delirious son.

And the last thing he wants is his son to be scared right now.

Clay- Dream looked pained. His browns were pinched and his lips parted and he panted. The mask was restricting his breathing and had to be taken off. The long scar from his freckled cheek to the other eye plain to all eyes to see.

Schlatt remembered being so proud of his son even though he lost. Technoblade was a hard rival to battle but he knew his son loved the challenge.

Schlatt was thrown out of his thoughts by a little whimper. The beautiful emerald eyes were half-mast as they looked up at him.

"Da-ad" Dream muttered. It was a small and breathless sound. A rare moment of clarity.

"You little man. Dad's here," he mutters softly as he keeps combing his son's hair.

Dreams chest moved slowly each breath stuttering and weak. The other admins, the ones who survived said it felt like fire in their veins. Like withers burning their lungs and lava traveling their blood. Their heads being split with lightning. It was hell.

And by the state of his son, he believed that.

"I- it hurts dad..." Dream whimpers. His eyes had started to glaze over. The pain taking a toll on his mind. "Da-ad" he mutters again softly.

"I know son, I know. It will stop soon. Dad will fix it"

~~Howhowhow HOW? PLEASE GODS ANYONE SAVE HIM!~~

"Dad will fix it" his voice breaks. He carefully scoops his son against his chest as he used to when his boy was a child. Shushing and hugging his little boy and burrowing his nose into his hair. Was he comforting his son or himself it hardly mattered?

All that mattered were the stuttering breaths. The weak hold on his suit as he held him. 

"I- it's okay dad... I- take care- please-" 

"Sssssh I will I will." He shushed the weak mumbles. His eyes were blurry again.

"Sing?" Dream mumbled against his neck.  
Schlatt had to swallow a few times before he smiled down weakly. "Of course" the father adjusted his hold and started to rock back and forth. Willing the tears away as he started to sing the familiar tune.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Only once the song finished did he allow his tears to fall and turn into sobs as he borrowed his face into his son's hair. His son's lifeless body clutched into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but I wanted to write it. I love dad Schlatt! And the admin Dream is great.
> 
> I'm trying to figure out stories now that exam week is over and I can do stuff that doesn't involve memorizing a whole book.
> 
> Edit: Alternate ending is a possibility. No promises though. 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on instagram or Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> More coming hopefully soon and longer!  
> Stay safe!


End file.
